


Safe

by naasad



Series: RvB Rarepair Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Guns, M/M, Nightmares, ODST!Sarge, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Sarge has a nightmare.





	Safe

_Dark_

_Space_

_Stars_

_Fire_

_Hot_

_Creaking_

_Cracking_

“Sarge?”

_Bright_

_Blind_

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

_Can’t get out_

_Why would you want to_

“Sarge.”

_Breaking_

_No_

_No_

_Screams_

_Not yours_

_No_

_No_

“Sar – Tre!”

_Waking_

_Dark_

_Unknown_

_Someone’s there_

_Weapon_

You need a weapon!

Everything is still.

David is unmoving as stone, the muzzle of your shotgun pressed to his forehead. “It’s okay,” he says.

It’s not okay. It’s not okay, you could take his head off like this.

“Put the gun down, Tre.”

You put the gun down.

He tugs on your arm. “Come back to bed. You’re safe.”

But is he?


End file.
